Dragonball NG: Episode 21 - A Namekian's Reflection
Last time on DBNG, the Z-Fighters met Izel, of course he shows no mercy and tried to take advantage of a weakened Goku who used all of his enrgy into one Dragon Fist to destroy Kuriza. He has powered down from Super Saiyan 4 and it's up ito Kaizen and the Z-Fighters to defeat the menace known as Izel. Will the fighters win this impossible feat, or will Izel get the last laugh? Find out today on Dragon Ball NG. Dragon Ball NG: Ep.21 - A Namekian's Reflection Cargo watched feeling helpless. Cargo:((Your the son of Piccolo...you are the strongest in your race and you must protect it...)) Cargo powered up into his Super Namekian form. Cargo realized what he had to do as he knew he was son of Piccolo so he rushed at Izel. Izel:"That's it, struggle all as you like!" He smirked. Cargo used an Explosive Demon Wave. Cargo:"Bakuriki!" He fired. The Death Ball was destroyed by the Explosive Demon Wave as Izel looked over at his new challenger. Izel:"Hm..a new face?" Cargo:"It's over...I am son of Piccolo." Kaizen:"Wait..." (Flashback from Episode 5, Vegeta's words) "Son of Piccolo has been hiding on Namek knowing he's no match for Izel and the rest of them." Kaizen:"So he's the one...he's the son of Piccolo." Kaizen understood now and why Cargo stood up to face Izel. Cargo stares Izel down fearlessly. Cargo:"I've feared you countlessly....but now we stand here." Izel:"Indeed. Why have you come out your shell you?" He looked emotionless. Cargo:"Because my fear took over my mind and made me think I actually was afraid of you..but I wasn't. I was afraid of losing the people I love." Izel:"Well either way...today you die!" He chased after him. Cargo had his arm up in guard formation to be ready for the attack. Izel had tried to punch Cargo but he wasn't strong enough to break the guard. Cargo had instead thrown Izel to the other side throwing by his wrist. Izel got up as dirt from the ground was on him though he dusted himself off. Izel:"I don't know where you got that power from..but it's impressive." He blasted ki at him as Cargo tried in all his power to deflect it. Izel's father Storm had appeared out of nowhere chopping the back of Cargo's neck knocking him out and making him go into his normal state. Storm:"You don't have control anymore,Son." Izel:"Father,I was only bluffing I would never lose to a Namek." Storm:"Very well...it appears I interfered for no reason." Kaizen and the others looked on. Kaizen:"He said f-father...that's bad." Kaizen got up and looked at him. Sha:"Kai,you obviously need out help." He said ready for action. Ralick and the others agreed. They all powered up into Super Saiyans as Storm and Izel turned toward them. Storm:"Shall we begin?" He smirked. Conclusion Kaizen and the other fighters get ready as they walk into what may be the biggest battle of their existance yet. The epic end will happen on the next Dragonball NG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction